Sakurai Nakamoto Entrance Exam
"Honey, do your best, and remember I still love you no mater the results. ok." "Father is so cool", spoke Sakurai as she stared at the entrance to U.A battleground. Her nerves were starting to get the better of her, but after thinking about her father's encouraging words she had gotten herself together. Stepping forward she joined the rest of the group waiting for the exam to begin. Everyone around her seemed confident in their abilities and wore equipment that complemented their powers. Sakurai, well she was not that fancy. Her quirk did not require any wraps or any special uniform to. The only thing she brought with her was a bag filled with extra clothing and her white T-shirt and black shorts. "Alright lets go", she spoke as a buzzer went off and the competition began. Potential heroes rushed around her in a frenzy attempt to score as most points as possible. Sakurai however stayed calm. She needed a moment to focus before she would be ready. As other's passed her she seemed to blend into the crowd, and suddenly it came. Window's shattered, testers began to freak out, and the judges began to laugh. From the crowd of students came a massive Black Lion. It's body leaped above the group as a whole and slammed onto the ground. With another kick it rushed into the fake city and found it's first target. With a roar it celebrated as one of the robots charged towards it. The Lion jumped to it's right side dodging the crude attack and then swiped with it's massive paw. It's claws ripped though the creature's arm cleaving clean though the steel. Pouncing on the creature the lion bit into it's head and ripped it from the rest of the body. In a fraction of a second Sakurai had earned herself three points. However she was not content to ride on her high horse. With a roar the beast rushed back into the horde of robots. The other testers had caught up by now, but Sakurai still held the edge. Her claw's cleaved and ripped though the soft steel and her massive muscles pushed her rampage forward. Three, Two, one, one, Three, one, Two. The points kept adding up as Sakurai pushed deeper and deeper into the exam. Taking full advantage of her speed she rushed forward and killed every robot she could find. When her eyes could not aid her she used her nose. Their electronics smelled of ozone and their oil was unique scent from the lumps of flesh around her. Rushing around the corner Sakurai was prepared to take down another robot when she saw another student struggling against one of the mechanical monsters. She had no idea what his quirk power was, but it was clear that he has over used it. His exhausted expression told it all as the robot moved in to strike. Taking a sharp turn from her target she rushed in and slammed her body against the mechanical villain. The charge was enough to knock the creature off it's feet. "Thanks", spoke the tester as he pulled deep within himself and stretched his arms out forward. Flames erupted from his palm and consumed the three point bot destroying it. Sakurai roared in protest over the action. That was her kill! She was the one who knocked it over. He was going to be defeated! Her outburst of anger sent a chill down the testers spine. Fear wrapped his face as he stared up at the massive black lion. Sakurai could see it clearly in his face and smell it in his trousers. She wanted to say that he was safe. She wanted to let him known that she was not going to hurt him, but she could not. She was a beast at the moment, and conversation was not a skill of a Lion. Instead she simply ran off, leaving the incident behind. It was not worth the effort. Turning the corner she found a few more people struggling with their bots. At first she was going to ignore them and hunt for her own machines, but her conscience got the better of her. What if some of them died? She would not have their blood on her hands. The maiden rushed in and began to assist those who struggled. More than once her claws claimed the life of the mechanical villains, but like the last time several of the testers took the opportunity to gain the points. This was still a test after all. Sakurai understood it, but did not like it. As Sakurai ripped her way into another bot something happen. A sound went off and suddenly the big one appeared. The gigantic metal monster ripped though a sky scraper and slammed it's fist into the ground. Several of the testers began to flee for their lives, and Sakurai was among them. As she was retreating however she noticed the guy from earlier struggling to run. He had used up to much stamina in the melee and was unable to get out of harms way. Not wanting her good work to go to waste Sakurai came behind him and tossed him into the air and onto her back. From there she ran back to the entrance and waited for her score with the other members. In the end she got 60 Villain Points and 20 Hero points. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Stories